


Morning Person

by pearliegrimm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, five feet apart because they're denying their homosexual feelings for each other, hoo boy, not for long, two bros chillin in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, of course. Bokuto is kissing him in front of his doorstep. At three in the morning. <br/>Nothing out of the norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Person

“Bokuto it is three in the _fucking_ morning, what could possibly be oh so-God-damn important that it couldn’t wait until… I don’t know? A decent time!?” 

Koutarou pressed a freezing cold finger to the other’s lips, his grin widening. “Shut up Kuroo, dude, you’ll wake your neighbours!”

“My neighbours? What about me?!” Tetsurou responds, quietening down regardless as he glances around outside.

“Sorry but this couldn’t wait!” Koutarou jumps up and down, trying to keep himself warm. Hugging himself as he blows air out of his mouth.

Tetsurou crosses his arms, the bitter cold wind awakening his senses just the slightest bit more. He soon notices that not only is Bokuto wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a ratty pair of shorts, but that they are most certainly his very own pyjamas.

He remembers them from the last time he slept over…

Despite all of this; Bokuto seems to be acting kind of strangely… Almost as if he was trying extra hard to hide his nervousness.

Whatever this thing was, it must be important.

“Okay…” Tetsurou mumbles, trying to flatten out his infernal bedhead to no avail.  “What is it?”

Koutarou averts his gaze, “Uh… okay.” He takes a deep breath. His jumpy façade diminishing ever so slightly as he frowns. “I just wanted to tell you that- well, I just realised it myself. And I was too excited to wait until morning, so…” He drifts off before clicking his tongue.

Tetsurou raises his eyebrows, the gestures telling the other to continue with his rather odd tangent.

Well, it wasn’t really odd for Bokuto, but regardless.

Koutarou takes another breath, the freezing atmosphere making the air around them look like smoke.

_‘Like fire breathing dragons…_

_God, that’s so fucking cool._

_Stay on topic, Koutarou.’_

He gathers himself up, and begins again.

“Okay so, well, i-“

He stops again, looking frustrated. “Fuck, this is harder than I expected!”

Tetsurou sends him a reassuring gaze, the most sympathy he could possibly muster at such an early hour in the morning. In the cold. On a school day.

“Oh, okay- I can do this.” Koutarou takes another glance at Kuroo, another glance at his hilarious bedhead that he can never get rid of. That stupid face that is always so pretty, no matter how early in the morning it is-

“Fuck it.” Koutarou hissed, the frustration in himself sending him over the edge.

Grabbing Kuroo by the collar of his old jumper and bringing his own lips to his friend’s. Kissing him with so much force that it couldn’t have been comfortable for the both of them.

Tetsurou can only widen his eyes in surprise as he tries to comprehend what, exactly is going on.

Ah, of course. Bokuto is kissing him in front of his doorstep. At three in the morning.

_Obviously._

Koutarou pulls away first, a giant burst of colour on his face as he grins nervously. Hands in his invisible pockets as he breathes in another breath of frozen air. “So yeah, what I wanted to say was that I’m kind of in love with you.”

And it’s then and there that Tetsurou realises; at three in the God damn morning. That he was just about as gone as Bokuto was.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @pearliegrimm on tumblr ;)


End file.
